leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
VPBE
Below you will find a comprehensive list of new features, skins and balance changes that are currently active in the PBE, relative to the live server. These changes are tentative and are all subject to change. Please do not replicate this information elsewhere on the site. An entry that has been struck-through is a change that has been reverted during the current cycle or a change that did not go live from the previous cycle. These changes may return at a later date, but will be removed from this article if they have not been seen for one whole cycle. New Skins in the Store The following skins have been added to the store: * ( ) ;April Fools Day skins : * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) PVP.net ;Replay System * The Replay system has been pulled from the PBE, but it's still in development. ;Friends List * The hover-over tooltip for players has been updated. ;Social Networking integration * You can now link your Facebook account to your League of Legends account, allowing the client to recommend friends who also play League of Legends. ;Champion Mastery * Your mastery of each champion is displayed beneath each champion on your profile. * There are 5 "grades" of mastery: S, A, B, C, D and N/A (for un-played). * Each game you finish of League of Legends will earn you mastery points on your played champion (bonus for premade games) - earn enough points and your grade improves. * You require Summoner level 5 to start earning points. * Rewards (per champion): ** D - Nothing ** C - Nothing ** B - Nothing ** A - Loading Screen Badge, Custom In-Game Emote, Announcement and Profile Banner. ** S - Loading Screen Badge, Custom In-Game Emote, Announcement and Profile Banner. * The in-game emote causes the champion to produce a mastery badge (as with other emotes it causes the champion to stand still/stop other orders). League of Legends Ultra Rapid Fire *Revised Buff: Awesome Buff of Awesomely Awesome Buffing **Mana and Energy Consumption reduced by 100%. **Cooldown reduction on abilities, activated items and summoner spells reduced by X%. **Tenacity and Tenaciousness: X%. **Movement Speed and Speed while Moving: X%. **Attack Speed Bonuses increased by X% (Y% for Ranged Champions). **Critical Strikes deal X% additional damage. **Heal costs reduced by X. *New Buff: Heal Embargo **Direct heals are only X% effective, which gradually increases with time. This does not affect health regeneration, health gained or drain effects (life steal, spell vamp, etc). *New Buff: Shield Overload **This unit has a shield that cannot handle the awesome. Non-ultimate shields cast by this unit has a reduced / / scaling. General ;Adorableness *A cute little duckling model has been added to the game files. Expect him to be swimming around the river any time soon! ; * A new model of Urf has appeared in the game files, along with several animations. It's worth noting that it's listed as a "particle Effect". Champions ;Texture Rebalance Part 9 * - Classic, Silver, Viridian, Unmasked, Battleborn and Judgement. * - Classic, Traditional, Acolyte, Dragon Fist and Muay Thai. * - Classic, Ruthless, Perseus and Full Metal. * - Classic, Rumble in the Jungle and Bilgerat. * - Classic, Human, Tribal, Uncle, Triumphant, Professor, Zombie, Dark Crystal and Pirate. ; * **Mana cost reduced to 100 / 50 / 0 from 100 at all ranks. ** At rank 3, the cooldown of Noxian Guillotine is now fully reset. ; * / **AP ratio reduced to 60% from 65%. ***Maximum AP ratio reduced to 120% from 130%. * **AP ratio reduction to 90% from 97.5%. ; * **Cooldown reduced to 150 /; 125 / 100 from 180 / 140 / 100. ; * **AP ratio increased to 90% from 80%. * **Mana cost reduced to 40 / 30 / 20 / 10 / 0 from 50 at all ranks. Upcoming :The following changes have been teased by Riot, but are not yet active on the PBE. Champions ;Champion Splash Art :Riot has hinted at several champion splash arts that are next to be updated. * https://a.disquscdn.com/uploads/mediaembed/images/1735/4534/original.jpg * https://a.disquscdn.com/uploads/mediaembed/images/1735/4558/original.jpg * https://a.disquscdn.com/uploads/mediaembed/images/1735/4858/original.jpg ;Champion ability Icons :These champions have had a brand new set of ability icons teased within concept art released by Riot, but have yet to be implemented in the game proper. * * * ;Champion Update Schedule :Riot will no longer be issuing complimentary refunds on recent purchases that receive significant visual or gameplay changes. Instead, they are now disclosing which champions are set to receive significant changes and are advising players to reconsider their purchases Champion update schedule. * - Visual and Gameplay Update. * - Visual and Gameplay Update. ; * ** As with , Pyroclasm can now bounce to/from untargetable enemies (dealing no damage) if there are no valid targets in range. *** Consequently, becoming untargetable will not cause the ability to fizzle. ; * ** Sion will not stop charging if Unstoppable Onslaught scores the kill. ; * Stats ** Growths improved. References cs:VPBE de:VPBE Category:Patch notes Category:Update after new patch needed